We Meet Again (In the Battlefield)
by EerieEyes
Summary: A Secret Santa Gift for Math of a fight between Yang and Adam.


Beacon, or what remains of it, towered over them with an unwelcoming presence unlike before. Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake stopped for a moment to take in the sight of their old school building before trudging forwards. Salem should be in the process of unlocking the relics and, if Ozpin is right, they should be on the third relic by now. If they can make their way to the fourth relic and intercept her there than they may have a chance at saving the world.

However, Salem had made sure to leave some of her goonies behind to stop them. One of which was a woman with pink and brown hair who had an umbrella that matched her color scheme. Said girl was sitting on the edge of the water fountain and tilted her head up when they approached in her general direction. She looked between them, radiating a quiet but unwavering hostility.

"I got this; you guys go on up ahead." Weiss suddenly proclaims. Ruby, Yang, and Blake watched as their friend strides forwards to begin her face-off with Neopolitan. "Don't worry I'll catch up with you later. Now get going!" Weiss cried out as she swiped her sword in the air, still facing her opponent.

Neopolitan, as silent as ever, let her actions speak for her as she got put from her spot, moved the opened umbrella over her shoulder, and began twirling it around. A wicked, sadistic grin stretched uncomfortably far across her face.

"Weiss…" Ruby mumbled. Not too long ago they split up from team JNPR and Oscar/Ozpin when Salem sent in Mercury, Emerald, Watts, and Tyrian to hold them back. If they keep losing members at this rate then the harder it will be to take Salem down.

"Ruby, let's go." A voice interjected her thoughts. Ruby looked to her sister, stunned to hear what she is saying, "Weiss can handle herself but we need to get going."

"B-but..." Ruby whimpered but Blake stepped in.

"Yang is right. If we don't get going then Salem will win."

Ruby stared at them wide-eyed, mouth ajar, and slowly let the harsh reality settle in. She wanted to rebuttal their argument, however, she knew that she was on the losing end. They had to get to Salem as fast as they could before she could destroy everything with the relics. Time was of the essence.

Once she nodded her head in bitter approval, Yang and Blake began to run towards Beacon's entrance. Ruby followed suit but, before she disappeared into the abandoned school altogether, Ruby spun around on her heels to shout out, "Kick her ass Weiss!"

Weiss did not respond, but she did begin to use her semblance to create a giant white knight—though Ruby liked to imagine that Weiss had smiled at her comment.

They ran through the halls they once knew so well. Memories of their school life before things went to hell began to flood back into Ruby's mind. Their first day here, the classes that they took, the people they meet and lost along the way...Ruby shakes her head to clear away the ghosts of her past. The somber, bitter feelings she felt thinking about Penny, Pyrrha, and her uncle Qrow were redirected to fuel her determination. She swore on their graves that their deaths will not be in vain. She will avenge them and stop Salem no matter what.

As all three made their way through the school to find the staircase that would take them all the way to the the top of the building where the fourth and last relic will be at. Aside from a few encounters with some roaming Grimm, they had very little trouble along the way. Nevertheless, it was only a matter of time before they would come across an actual posing threat. Leaning against the wall next to the stairs was another one of Salem's henchmen that was waiting for them.

Blake pulled her ears back, "I thought I smelled a rat."

"Nice to see you too, my love." Adam Taurus responded curtly, his words oozing with hatred. Apparently, during their time away, Blake had successfully taken Adam down as head of the White Fang and restored it back to what it once was. In addition to all of that, and to put more salty on his wound, Blake became the new leader.

"I wondered when I'd see your slimy face again." Yang managed to say, despite coming off a bit shaky, though Adam did not respond to her taunt. In fact, he outright ignored her. His attention was all on Blake.

Blake stepped forward and pulled out her chain scythe, making it obvious what she wants, "Adam, your reign ends here. I'm going to make sure of it."

"Hmph, you got lucky last time by having your boyfriend and Ilia around to save you…but not this time." Adam push himself forward. As he drew closer, Blake could sense the unfettered malice reeking off of him. "You are not going to get in the way of my plans EVER AGAIN!" he roared and drew out his own weapon.

Blake didn't flinch from his threat. Instead she began to approach him. "Yang, Ruby, you know what to do."

"N-no!" Ruby shouted almost involuntarily, "We can't keep splitting up like this; this is just what Salem wants! Blake, let us fight with you. If we all work together than we can take this jerk down easily! Right Yang…Yang?" Her words trail off as she watched her older sister reach out to stop Blake from getting any closer to Adam.

"Blake, let me handle him."

"…What!?" Both Blake and Ruby spoke in unison.

"Stay out of this Princess!" Adam snaps, " This is between me and Blake!"

Blake turned to her, looking slightly bewildered and dumbfounded, "But…why?"

"I have a score to settle with him." Yang gleamed over to Adam and tightened her jaws while doing so.

Blake had to stop and think about Yang's proposal as her emotions and thoughts clashed with each other. On one hand, she understood where Ynag was coming from and she doesn't blame her for wanting revenge. Though, at the same time, Blake felt like it was still her responsibility to take him down. Adam has manipulated her best friend; he has betrayed his people by siding with Salem; he had killed so many innocents along the way-including her father; and that was just naming a few of the things he has done that she feels guilty for. She and Adam have started their "revolution" together and now it was time for her to finish it. No one else should do it but her. It was her burden to bear.

"Yang I..." she bit on her lower lip, trying to find the right words to say, and pressed her ears back. Yang senses her hesitation and gently squeezes Blake's shoulder to stop her there.

"Blake," Yang began to say, "I know I'm asking for something selfish and I realize that. Between the two of us you should be the one to fight him. But...it's your choice, okay?" Blake felt her chest tighten up as she continued to listen to Yang's plea, "I'm not going to force you to choose. It's up to you on what you want to do. I just wanted to ask you for this favor...as your friend."

Hearing Yang call her a friend once more snapped Blake back to life. When she looked up, Blake's eyes interlocked with Yang's own and was meet with a small yet warm smile. Though the decision was hard, Blake finally picked her answer. "Come on Ruby" she said, swallowing her pride as she began walking towards the stairs while staying away from Adam as far as possible.

Ruby was found to be at a loss of words; too stunned that Blake would let anyone other than herself handle the ex-White Fang leader. At least that's what the old Blake would have done. Ruby shoots one last concerned look towards Yang, noting how tall and defiant she stood, and bites back the deep worry gnawing on her mind. Ruby glances uneasily between Adam and her sister before uttering, "Good luck big sis."

Yang heard her sister's mumbled words and lifted her robotic arm up to give Ruby the thumbs up-along with a reassuring "I got this" grin.

"Blake! Blake, get back here! Don't you want to get revenge for your dear old dad!?" he taunted. Blake frowned, his words striking a distinctly hostile chord in her, yet Blake still paid him no heed and continued to press forwards. He watched as Blake, and the silver-eyed girl scuttling behind her, started running up the flight of stairs leading to where Hazel would be waiting. If they got past him then they would have to face Cinder before finally reaching Salem. "Don't think you going to walk away from me that easily." Adam remarked through grit teeth and started going after Blake in a few quick strides. He didn't get very far when Yang stepped in front of him. "Get out of my way…" Adam practically growls, but Yang did not move an inch. Instead, she crossed her arms and looked at him unimpressed.

"Yeah, I don't think so." she tosses her hair over her shoulder with bravado.

Adam looks at her, mildly curious, "You got a death wish or something? To me it sounds like you have your tail between your legs."

Yang's felt a cold chill ran down her spine. The instilled confidence she had going for her deflated a bit upon the realization that she was alone with the one who took away more than just her arm on the day Beacon fell. But she wanted this. She cannot change the outcome now and she has to win this fight no matter what; for everyone's sake and for her own. "No, and I'm not going to move. So just shut up and stop complaining." she says flatly, not even hiding the challenge in her voice, "You are dealing with me now."

Adam clenched his jaw even tighter and balled his hands with furious control. Yang watched over him carefully. He may be acting a bit childish right now but he was still a dangerous foe not to be taken so lightly. That was her mistake last time. A big huff of air escaped from his lips, "Very well then…" he said, lowering his head down and seemingly loosened his grip on his weapon. Suddenly, after a far too tense pause, he roared, "IF YOU INSIST!" and charged right at her. Pulling his blade out, he swung at her with all his might. He got close to cutting her head off but Yang blocked the attack with her mechanical arm.

Her heart leapt up from her chest and slightly thanked her dad for sending her an upgraded version of the machine or else she would have been dead meat just now.

Their eyes locked shortly before they pulled away and jumped back. Yang skids across the ground and saw that Adam was switching weapons. She leaped out of the way just in time when the first shot rang off. Another shot followed shortly afterwards but she managed to dodge that one too before returning fire. Bullets whizzed by them and every time she felt one get too close for comfort her nerves panicked for a brief second. One bullet did manage to graze her cheek but, other than that, neither one was able to land in a single fatal hit.

"Hold still!" Adam screeched to the top of his lungs.

 _Fat chance_ , Yang hummed to herself, though she knew that she couldn't keep this up forever. There are only three bullets left remaining in her gauntlet and she had no more backups to reload. She could use her shotgun feature or explosive blasts on him instead but, in order to do that, she would need to get a little bit closer to him if she wants to get the most accurate and effective shots in. Still, she needed to find some kind of cover to re-think things through.

After narrowly missing another one of Adam's shots, Yang noticed on her far left stood a big marble pillar. When the time was right she made a break for it and narrowly avoided a bullet while ducking for cover. Behind her, a piece of stone chipped off where the bullet had hit.

She rested her back against the pillar and tried to steady herself. Everything was quiet for a moment before Adam spoke up, "Hey, what's wrong princess? Don't tell me that you are backing out on me now?" he taunted.

Yang could hear his footsteps reverberate throughout the hollow room, coming closer and closer in her direction. She wiped away the beads of sweat pouring down her face and began to formulate a plan on what to do next.

"I thought you wanted a fight?" His footsteps came to a halt. Yang lowered the volume of her breathing and strained her ears. "So…come out of there and face me." The sound of a small click was just barely audible over his voice, "Or if you would rather surrender, then come out with your hands up and maybe I'll let you live."

Yang furrowed her brows. There was no way in hell he would let her leave here alive. He is planning to shoot her the moment she steps out.

"I'm giving you till the count of three. One…"

Yang tried to look for something that she could use. She could try to throw a rock and hope it was distracting enough but that was too risky of a play to take.

"Two…"

Then an idea struck her. She observed the stone pillar behind her and noticed that it wasn't those types that were ingrained to the floor. It also looked like it was not heavy either.

"Three…" Adam lets out something akin to a growl. He kept his finger on the trigger as he waited for Yang to come out. An unease silence filled the room. "Fine, you had your chance..." he sneered and pressed forward.

When she left like the time was right, Yang let out a battle cry as she slammed into the pillar with all her might and then let gravity take over the rest.

"W-what the—!?" Adam's eyes went wide from this unexpected turn of events. Thanks to his instincts and quick feet he was able to get out of the pillar's way. However, the noises caused by the pillar crashing down covered the sound of explosives going off. By the time he saw her propelling herself at him, it was already too late for him to react.

The pain was sudden and intense. Adam was sent flying through the air until he collided into a brick wall on the opposite side of the building. Dust threw up in the air as he landed on the ground harshly-letting out an "oomph" upon contact. His body ached though it was nothing compared to the dull yet stinging sensation radiating from the hit he received on his left cheek. However, he shook the pain off and quickly got back on his feet. Though his head was slightly spinning, he noticed that the blonde-haired teen was charging at him once more. With little time to spare, he rolled out of the way just as Yang brought her arm down to attack him.

"Huh, impressive" he huffed out as she stood up and straightened her shoulders, "You definitely have gotten better since the last time we meet." Adam eyed subtly at his gun that lay not too far away from the girl. "But play time is over and I'm afraid I need to end our little fight early."

Yang narrows her eyes and slams her fist together, "Oh, really? 'Cause I was just getting warmed up."

Despite the mask shrouding his eyes from her, she could feel his ominous gaze on her as they squared each other down. Blake had explained how his semblance works so if she wanted to use her own against him than she needed to use it wisely. Still, it doesn't mean she could start putting her semblance to work right now. Especially since a genius idea had graced her. With this newfound confidence and solid plan in mind, Yang took action.

 _You still haven't learned a damn thing_ , Adam mused as this all too familiar scene from their first encounter unfolded. Standing his ground, Adam began absorbing the energy radiating from the blonde-haired woman's semblance and waited with anticipated breath, gripping at the sword's hilt as she drew closer. Then when her arm began to extend forward he made his move and unleashed a deadly slash through the air to where her arm would be at its most vulnerable. Only she didn't go through with her punch like he had expected. Halfway through her attack she changed the course of her direction, barely missing the blade by a few centimeters, and slammed her fist into the ground. Adam attempted to keep himself from being thrown off balanced as the earth shook beneath him but his defenses went down regardless and that's when Yang went in for the kill. Before he realized what hit him, Yang delivered one sucker punch after another as she began to beat the Faunus to a bloody pulp.

Blood splattered from his mouth and nose as she berated him relentlessly. Yang than changed things up and did a back flip—feeling all too pleased when she felt her foot making contact with the underside of his chin.

Adam was sent reeling and felt more blood gushing out of the corner of his mouth. Despite the blow-back, he managed to grab onto her leg when she tried to jump kick him and surprised her with his own kick attack.

Yang felt the exposed sections of her skin scrape against the hard floor when she came crashing down but she was able to brush off the burn marks and hopped back up on her feet.

 _Shit, there goes my upper-hand_ , Yang thought as Adam pointed his sword at her and went into offense.

For most of the fight, Yang used her explosives to propel herself back and forth and from side to side to make quick escapes from Adam's oncoming attacks. Sometimes she was able to use her explosives to fight back but those were far and few in-between. It wasn't until after at one point where she flew sideways did Adam change tactics. He stopped coming after her and suddenly went in the opposite direction. Yang didn't realize what he was up to right away until she finally noticed that he was making a beeline for his gun.

He had gotten very close to the weapon and had reached out to retrieve it when, suddenly, the sound of a bullet went off. The next thing Adam knew, his gun suddenly blew up into tiny pieces before his very eyes. Out of shock, he recoiled his hand away.

"I was trying to hit you but I guess I just missed. My bad." she remarked with feigned innocence though her darkened expression said otherwise.

Adam lets out an aggravated groan. Traces of blood spilled out from the corner of his mouth and trickled down to his chin. He rubbed it away a bit too harshly, regretting it immediately as his skin was a tad sensitive. "Fine, I don't need my gun to take you down." His words twist into something angry.

Yang fell into her battle stance; her mouth curled into a smile as she decided now was a good time to fully utilize her semblance. Being as calm as ever, and with fear no longer gripping at her, she took in a deep breath and meet Adam's hardened gaze with her own fierce determination before motioned him to come get her.

Frustration and unfettered fury quickly clouded Adam's sense of judgment and he easily took her bait without a second thought. All he cared about was finishing this fight as fast as possible so he could go and hunt down Blake. Bringing back a piece of the blonde-haired girl to show off to Blake had crossed his mind. His smile twists into something cruel. Perhaps he could cut off her other arm off out of irony…her head could suffice as well. _I shouldn't get ahead of myself_ , Adam told himself, _I have to win this fight first_. He let his own semblance charge up from the raw energy radiating from the teen and, when he was ready, he approached her.

Tiny sparks began to fly off the end of his blade as it let out a low, scratchy screech from being dragging against the floor. The sound the sword was making gave Yang goosebumps though it wasn't enough to break her concentration. She had to stay focused or else she was going to die within these next few seconds. Still, she couldn't stop her heart from pounding like mad.

When Adam's semblance finally matched with hers, his power walk turned into a sprint. The pitch from the sword turned ear-piercing as if someone was using their nails to scratch at a chalkboard.

Yang closed her eyes, preparing herself for what's about to come, as the gap between the two were closing in fast. Adam should have realized that something was off with his opponent but he was too caught up in his killing intent that he didn't think twice. Unleashing his semblance, Adam felt the world warp around him. His legs began to pick up more speed and his strength increased tenfold. He raised his blade up and used the remaining semblance he had left into the attack to swing as hard and fast as he could.

Yang opened her eyes the minute she heard Adam's sword went silent and lifted her robotic arm up and than closed her hand. Wind rushed by her in a flash but than subsided for her to see Adam's sword clutched in her hand. She got a good look of his panicked, surprised face before she squeezed her arm tighter around the blade and broke his last weapon in half.

Suddenly Adam found it impossible to breath as his throat was being wrapped around by Yang's other hand. He looked down at the source of the problem to see the blonde-haired teen's blood-red eyes burning with a deadly glare. Though, Adam could also sense her hesitation. "W-what..are you...waiting for" he managed to say through jagged grunts, "g-go ahead...kill...me.". It wasn't that Adam wanted to die just yet but, after the humiliating defeat by Yang, he would rather die in his opponent's hands than by Salem's. He knows she could do a far worse punishment than Yang could ever do.

She pulled him in closer to her face, tightening her hold on him even moreso, and watched how his face began to turn from red to an interesting shade of blue. "No," she took in a deep breath, "I'm not a monster like you."

She waited until he fell into unconsciousness before dropping him like a ragdoll. Yang stood over his limp body just in case he made any sudden moves but, other than breathing, he laid on the ground completely still. The high amount of energy she still had left in an instant, leaving her exhausted yet oddly satisfied. It took her a moment to process that she had actually defeated Adam Taurus-the once feared Faunus that caused havoc throughout Remnant-that it almost didn't feel real to her.

"Yang?" a voice meekly called out to her. Yang turned around to see Weiss gingerly walking up to her.

Aside from walking in a slight hobble, Weiss came out of her fight completely unscratched. Still, Yang couldn't help but tease her, "You look worse for wear."

Weiss doesn't reply back right away other than raise an eyebrow at her. "Speak for yourself" she teased back. They shot each other a bright smile until it was broken when Weiss's eyes traveled down to examine Adam. "He's...not dead is he?"

"Nah, just out cold," Yang placed a foot on his back and puffed out her chest in triumph.

Weiss rolled her eyes to Yang's victory stance, shakes her head, and walked right past her saying, "You're so childish."

Yang didn't let that jab deflate her ego and just shrugged her shoulders. Though as soon as Yang took her foot off of Adam, an explosion went off somewhere. The school shook and bits of debris fell overhead that the two girls got scared for a moment that the building was going to collapse. Luckily, no such thing happened but they each looked at each other with concern. "We probably should regroup with Blake and Ruby," Yang broke the uneasy atmosphere, "they shouldn't have gotten far."

Weiss gave her a nod before following Yang up the flight of stairs for who knows what will be waiting for them.


End file.
